Memories Flashing Like Lightning in the Sky
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Andy "It's nights like this that bring back memories that she wishes would stay in the past where they belong."


A/N: I really like writing flashbacks and back story (as you guys may have noticed in Nostalgia), so this is pretty much what this is. It's one of many, many ideas that I have in my head for their past.

Special thanks to _Trixxification_ for reading through this and convincing me that I should upload it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Sharon's lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep – which she's been trying to do for at least an hour. It's nights like this that bring back memories that she wishes would stay in the past where they belong. But as the rain beats against her window, memories flash through her mind like the lightning in the sky. She tosses and turns in the bed, only becoming more restless with each second that goes by. The rain gets louder, coming down harder, forcing her back to a time in her life that she can't let go of.

_Sharon closed her eyes when her back made contact with the brick wall. The rain was falling against her, running down her body, soaking through her clothes. It rarely ever rained in Los Angeles, but with the luck she had been having, it didn't surprise her that she would get caught in it. It also didn't surprise her that she was stuck in it with him._

_"Come back in the car," Andy urged._

_"I'm fine out here," she yelled back to him from the building she was leaning against._

_Andy groaned from the car. He did not want to go back out there. Already they were having car troubles, and he was wet from when he went out to see what was wrong. Did he really need to go back out there to bring her back in? He knew she would get stubborn sometimes, but never had she been both stupid and stubborn. Surely she knew she would just end up getting sick if she didn't get back in the car._

_"Sharon, get in the car," he tried again, yelling from inside the car._

_Sharon turned to him. "I'm fine," she insisted. As she spoke, the rain got harder, chilling her, and she knew she couldn't handle standing out in the rain anymore. It was stupid of her to ever think she could just stand in the rain while they waited for an unknown amount of time for someone to notice they needed help. Maybe she should just walk to find a payphone, but her feet were already killing her; there was also the fact that they were around nothing other than abandoned buildings and lots._

_"Sharon. Get. In. The. Car."_

_She did; not because he demanded it, though. She got in the car because she knew she had no other logical choice. He immediately reached behind him and grabbed his gym bag. She watched him pull out a shirt and sweater, but he didn't immediately give it to her._

_"Take this off," he said, his hand pulling at her jacket. She eyed him, staring at him to convey the thoughts she wasn't saying. "Do you want to get warmer or not?"_

_She hadn't realized it until that moment that she was shivering. He turned the car on, letting the heat run, but she knew that could only stay on for a little while since they didn't know how long they were going to be there and gas was something they didn't want to run out of._

_She looked down at herself and then back at him. He was waiting, impatiently to say the least. She rolled her eyes and took off her wet jacket, looking at him expectantly when she finished. He returned that same look, waiting for her to continue. She wasn't sure what was louder – her pounding heart or the rain beating against the roof of the car. He wasn't even looking away from her. But why would he? It wasn't like he hadn't seen her changing before. But it felt different this time._

_Andy groaned to himself. "Take it off and get it over with," he said. She didn't. "Do you need help?" he asked, joking, though his tone was still a little annoyed._

_Sharon quickly looked up at him, her cheeks flushing. "No," she said quickly, her voice still soft. She rarely ever raised her voice. Even though sometimes she really wanted to yell at Andy. He got under her skin in a way that nobody else could. It made her want to respond to him in ways she usually strayed away from – yelling being one of those ways. But she wouldn't yell._

_The wet shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned and pulled off, leaving her in the tank top that was clinging to her body. Andy could see right through it, but he didn't say anything. He averted his eyes, passing her the t-shirt and sweatshirt that he had. It took everything he had in him not to watch her. But he wasn't a pig, no matter how often she called him one. He gave her a little privacy._

_Sharon slipped the shirt on and then pulled her wet tank top out from under, knowing he wasn't watching, but still she felt self-conscious. When the sweatshirt was over her, she turned to him. "Thank you," she said softly._

_Andy grunted as he turned around. "Last thing I want is you somehow blaming me for something else tonight. I think you blaming me for getting us lost is bad enough."_

_Sharon rubbed her lips together, holding back the response where she would explain exactly how it was his fault. She instead laid out her shirts against the dash, buying herself a few seconds before she needed to say something. When she looked up, his eyes were already on her, looking at her with that same look she had grown used to seeing. It was different now, though. She was soaked, wearing half of his jogging set, and her hair was a mess – still he looked at her like he was planning how quickly he could get her in a bed and naked. That look, as it always did, sent a shiver down her spine._

_"So," she said, dragging it out. She looked at him expectantly, shifting in her seat._

_"What?"_

_She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Talk to me."_

_Andy smiled. "I tried talking to you earlier before you left the car," he reminded her._

_"That wasn't talking."_

_He shrugged. She was right. That was an almost argument, but she had rather stand in the rain than yell back at him like she had almost done – never had he understood her less. "Okay, maybe not," he agreed aloud. "What's on your mind?"_

_"Besides getting home to my kids and out of wet clothes, nothing."_

_Andy nodded. He had met her kids once. They were young and luckily nothing like their father – he knew enough about him to have never had met him and still know he was a topnotch jerk. What Sharon saw in him was beyond him, but that was different story for a different time._

_He could have talked about her kids or something like that – hell, he could have even brought up her husband and it would have been okay; but what he decided to go with was her getting out of her clothes. Why? - Well, that much was simple. Everything they talked about led to the same thing. The fact that he wanted her was undeniable and almost painfully present at all times._

_It was an innocent conversation for no more than a few minutes. He made a comment about her getting out of her clothes, which she responded to as she always would. There was an almost shy way about the way she laughed – he never thought she was the shy type until their flirting became more than just the normal flirting that one found themselves doing as default. When it started to have more meaning behind it, he saw the shyness and the uncertainty. But she didn't back away from it, so she wasn't that uncertain. She said something to him that made him laugh, eyes twinkling. He placed a hand on her thigh as he responded, and just like that it wasn't innocent anymore. Things always escalated quickly between them when nobody else was around._

_Sharon no longer heard the sound of the rain falling against the roof of the car. It hadn't stopped. It was just that suddenly all she could hear was that annoying voice in the back of her head that reminded her she was a married woman. Now if only that husband of hers would remember he was a married man, then that would be a voice she would listen to. Besides, he was only touching her thigh. What bad could really come from that? Before she had the chance to mentally respond to herself, that same hand moved up higher on her thigh, making her squirm in her seat._

_Sharon licked her lips, looking down at his hand. She knew he respected her enough not to go any higher unless she made it clear that it was okay. It was okay, though. She didn't know when in the past two years she decided that whatever he did to her would be okay, but it was. The guilt of what she wanted from him had faded long ago – for the most part. There was still that little voice every now and then, but that was it._

_"Rain has always been a turn-on of mine that nobody understood completely," she said, her eyes locked on his._

_Andy's grin came automatically. "Rain, huh?" She nodded, licking her lips slowly. The hand on Sharon's thigh started to slowly move, touching her inner thigh in a way that he learned months ago made her make small little hums that she couldn't hold in. "So you are now then?"_

_Sharon looked down at his hand. Surely he knew she was turned on already. She just admitted that rain was a turn-on for her, and he already knew how sensitive her thighs were to his touch. This was all a game to him, she had decided long ago. He enjoyed getting her to play along, and she admittedly enjoyed whatever dangerous game they were playing._

_She could have been coy when she answered. She could have even chosen not to answer. But she was direct and clear about her answer. As direct and clear as one-worded answers could be._

_"Very," she told him, eyes moving back to his._

_Andy liked the way she didn't hide it from him. It wouldn't have mattered if she said she wasn't, though. He had learned all the tells she had for when she was aroused. Some were obvious, but others even his detective eye had a hard time picking up. At that moment, in the car, his hand against her thigh, it was all crystal clear._

_"Tell me what you're thinking about now," he prompted._

_Sharon shifted in her seat, making Andy's hand slide a little further up. She bit her lip as a rush of heat moved through her thigh, going straight to her core. He almost moved his hand back down, but she reached down, silently telling him it was okay by bringing it even further. She kept her eyes on his, watching his brown eyes get darker. He liked touching her, she realized. The more of her body she offered up, the more apparent his attraction became._

_"Honestly?" she asked slowly._

_"Unless you have something to hide," he responded, eyebrow raised._

_Sharon smiled. She didn't have anything to hide from him. She didn't trust easily, but she trusted him almost completely. He had never given her a reason not to. This wouldn't be the first time a conversation they had moved to fantasies that she wasn't supposed to share. Never had he betrayed her trust in those instances, so she was sure this time would be the same – which meant there was no reason to hold back._

_"Okay," she started, licking her lips slowly as she listened to the rain for a moment. "The rain," she said, watching his eyebrow raise in confusion. It almost made her laugh – but instead of laughing, she continued. "I've never been kissed in the rain, and I've always kind of felt like I was missing out on something." She had more to say – there was more than kissing on her mind – but he spoke before her._

_"Is that an invitation?" Andy asked with that grin that really was her weakness._

_Sharon's smile grew as she looked through the windshield quickly. "As much as I'm sure I would enjoy it," she paused briefly, "I would think after you made a big deal about me getting dry, you wouldn't want me to end up getting wet again."_

_It was him that noticed what she said first, but the tint that adorned her cheeks seconds later showed it hadn't been lost on her. "Maybe that was my plan all along," he whispered, his voice thick with something that she couldn't put a name to – but it made her body tingle everywhere._

_Sharon turned away, rubbing her lips together as she closed her eyes. If getting her wet was his intention, the hand that was still stroking her thigh was surely partially responsible for doing just that. "Andy-"_

_Andy had heard her say his name enough times like that to know what it meant. Either she would find a reason to leave at a time like this, or, if they were out on a job together, she would switch to another topic. He knew she could only handle so much before she reacted to him. He knew she wanted to. Her green eyes lit up with a fire that he only saw when they were alone. She wanted to give in to what he was saying, do the things they had openly admitted thinking of – but she also liked to follow rules. That was always the way things manage to fail. She found another rule that was in the way, and suddenly things changed for a moment. They weren't just two cops flirting to pass time; they were two cops who had to play pretend in order to get through the day._

Sharon groans into her pillow before she rolls over again. She opens her eyes and looks at the rain as it hits against her window. It's almost beautiful – maybe it would be more beautiful if rain didn't always make her think of him. That night in the car was only one thing that came to mind. They sort of had a thing for the rain. A lot of things happened when rain was involved.

_Sharon grunted when she was pushed against the side of the car. "What are you doing?" she asked in a quick breath._

_Andy looked around them before he stepped closer, coming directly in front of her. It was raining again. The rain felt good as it fell against his skin. He used his left hand to move her hair away from her face. She froze, an almost panicky look in her eyes. He was so close to backing away, thinking that he had overstepped, but he felt her hand on the pocket of his jeans, pulling him closer to her._

_The pad of Andy's thumb grazed Sharon's lip, making her lips part as a soft moan escaped her. The rain against her skin was barely noticeable when his finger slightly pushed between her parted lips. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. Her body was heating from her head to her toes. She wasn't sure if he had planned on actually kissing her until his finger disappeared and she felt soft lips against her own._

_It was like an electric jolt had been sent to her core – it moved through her being. She hadn't noticed that she had moaned until she felt his lips pressing harder against her own, deepening the kiss, making her moan again. His mouth tasted like the chocolate cake they had just shared. She moaned again when he slid his hand into her hair, kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her. If it wasn't for the car being behind her, she was sure she would have fallen. It was a powerful kiss that made her weak in the knees. She hadn't ever been kissed by someone who was as sure about themselves as he was. He demanded her mouth, demanded entrance into it to let his tongue taste and lick, and he demanded so much more. She gave him everything he wanted in that kiss, and if he had asked for more than that, she would have given him more. But he hadn't._

Sharon tries to block out the images, but it's useless. Every night when it rains this happens. She knows she should be used to it, but she isn't. She gets up from the bed, going to the window. She stares into the dark night, this time allowing her thoughts to go back to the past.

_She had caved quickly when he had kissed the back of her neck. They were supposed to be saying goodnight after a long day of work. Goodnight wasn't supposed to be a kiss to your partner's neck, though. Goodnights weren't supposed to make you want to stay. But when he kissed her neck, whispering that he'd see her Monday, she couldn't leave the car. She turned around, eyes already full of lust that only he could cause, and she pulled him into a demanding kiss. When she pulled back, telling him to take her somewhere, that is when the last drop of self-control had fallen._

_They were both married, so their houses weren't choices. He took her to a hotel; she gave him credit for picking one that wasn't that bad. The need they had for each other was thick in the air as they stood in the elevator with the other guests that were going to their rooms. Sharon slipped off her wedding ring without Andy noticing it – it just didn't feel right. She'd like to say that it had something to do with respect for her marriage, but what really didn't feel right was sleeping with Andy for the first time while she was still wearing it. She and her husband had already admitted that their marriage was over – they were still together for the kids, but in no other sense of the term did she feel like a married woman. So when she pocketed her ring, it was out of respect for Andy._

_As soon as the hotel door was closed, she was against it. He was kissing her roughly, making her gasps into his mouth before she pulled him closer. His body was hard against hers, pressing her against the door almost uncomfortably. She didn't care about the doorknob that was pressing in her side or the small, ugly picture frame someone hung on the door that was poking her head. All she could focus on was the way his tongue pushed her lips apart so it could drive her insane with only a kiss._

_Clothes were pulled on, nails scratching skin as they rushed. He grabbed her almost possessively when he pulled her away from the door, leading her to the bed. She groaned, taking the moment to breathe as she was placed on the bed, on her back, looking up at him. For a moment he stared at her; it was that quick smile and sparkle to his eyes that made her smile before she reached up and pulled him down against her._

_When their clothes were off, littering the hotel floor, Andy pinned Sharon's hands to the bed, looking down at her. He didn't speak a word and neither did she. The sound of the thunder outside the window announced the sudden downpour of rain. He laughed and she smiled, lifting her head to kiss him. The kiss was slow, teasing, making her moan and rock her hips up. He was making her wait, though. He was driving her insane, making her beg him with her body. She always knew he would do this to her – yes, because she always knew that no matter how many rules she thought up, they would end up together in a bed._

_Andy grunted when she bit his lip. He pushed down against her, only letting her feel his hard shaft press against her. The needy whine she made was enough for anyone to give in to what she wanted. When he entered her – slowly and completely – she arched into him and let out a drawn out moan. She was soft and wet around him._

_It was only slow for a moment. They were both desperate and needy. The past few years had been like never-ending foreplay. Now that they were together, they could barely control the urge to consume each other. They had to have it all._

_He was a little surprised by how vocal she was. Each moan she made made him go faster. She didn't need to tell him what she needed; they needed the same thing. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and he went in deeper. Their groans and grunts mixed in the air as they picked up a rhythm that was sure to make them unravel quickly._

_It was sweaty bodies against each other. It was wet kisses that were placed wherever lips landed. Nails were scratched against skin. Teeth scraped against flesh, marking bodies in ways they knew they would pay for later. Quickly, almost too quickly, it was pounding and plunging. They became rushed and uncoordinated as they got closer and closer to their climaxes. She pushed upward, working her pelvic muscles, thrusting with him. Simultaneously they came, groaning and grunting in the hot air as they finally got what they had been needing for so long._

_When Sharon ended up at the window, looking at the rain later that night, she hadn't expected him to come behind her, kissing against her shoulder. She hummed and tilted her head to the side, granting him access to her neck as it extended. She had been thinking about if she should get him to take her home or if she should just stay the night there with him. All questions about how she would be spending the night went out the window when she felt Andy's hand on her stomach, pulling her back against him._

_"Are you okay?" Andy whispered in her ear before he placed a kiss there._

_Sharon hummed as she smiled and nodded her head. She was more than okay._

_"What are you thinking about?" he asked._

_"Nothing important," she answered._

_Sharon turned to face him. Her eyes met his before her lips and his touched, soft and slow. She hummed again, brushing their lips together. She turned to face him completely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a sense of security in his arms. When he pressed against her bare body, she hummed contentedly; the sheet that had been wrapped around her body had fallen to the floor already. She kissed him leisurely, slowly and tenderly letting her tongue caress his._

_When Sharon pulled back, looking up into his eyes, she smiled. Her heart was beating quickly, like it had been doing most of the night. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her feel like he understood just how much this meant to her. He must have known she would never forget this. Why else would he have made it so memorable if he didn't want it that way?_

Sharon sighs to herself, closing her eyes. That night was very memorable – she can still feel the way he held her in his arms as they listened to the rain beating against the window. There are parts of the night that are a blur to her. She doesn't know how they had gone from kissing and caressing lightly, whispering words to one another, to her up against the window, him fucking her again. She does remember how much she enjoyed it, though.

_There was nothing gentle about this. Perhaps that was what made it okay. Maybe the pain was her punishment – never had punishment felt so good. She was up against the window, her legs wrapped around him, him deep inside her. The rain pounded against the glass, ringing loud in her ears like the grunts that he was making._

_Her nails dug into his neck as her head hit against the window. The way she slid against the window wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling; sweat against glass made her skin feel weird. He wasn't exactly in the best position for the way he was pounding into her; it was a little awkward. She also didn't like giving him almost all the control. Still, in an odd way, it all felt perfect._

_Soon they ended up on the floor, which gave her the opportunity to take control. She slowed them down. She rode him slowly as he caressed her body. When his strong hands grasped her breasts, fingers pulling on tender nipples, she threw her head back and rolled her hips. The moan that met his grunts was loud and drawn out. She listened to his grunts and deep groans, enjoying every second of controlling his pleasure the way._

_"God, you're killing me," he grunted._

_Sharon smiled, looking back down at him. She knew that already. She honestly couldn't take much more of it herself. She leaned down and kissed him, which gave him the chance to roll her over so she was on her back – of course he took the opportunity. And she had no reason to complain because he took care of every need and desire she could have ever dreamt up._

_When she came, she clung to his body, arching and gasping. It was harder than the orgasm she had earlier in the night. This one took all the energy she had, left her body aching and tingling everywhere. He had put her in a place of euphoria, and when he got her back in the bed, he held her and whispered words to her that held no true promise – they both knew it would be wrong to promise things they couldn't guarantee – but his words soothed her and comforted her in a way that nobody else had ever done. She fell asleep against him, not a regret in her mind._

A few months of lies was all that ever came from that night. Sharon knows there's not much you can expect to get from a person when you can't truly be with them. They had so much going against them. They were both married – maybe she should have listened to those voices that tried to remind her of that. When it came down to it, she wasn't even sure they had enough in common to be anymore than the lovers they were for those few months. How could she have expected there to ever be more than what they had?

Sharon gets back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She never blamed him for the way things came crumbling down after their last night together. He blamed her, though. Sharon can still see his face when she had told him that they had to stop. He was hurt; maybe not because of her, but because he had allowed himself to fall for her. She'd known all along that it was never just sex for them. They were both equally stupid in that department. They had fallen for each other before they had even slept together. Perhaps that's where they went wrong. Sex was never as complicated when love wasn't involved.

The roar of the thunder makes Sharon close her eyes tightly. She used to enjoy the time of the year when it rained in Los Angeles – it didn't happen enough. Now when it rains she's only reminded of the truth. She tells herself all the time that those few months meant nothing. She tells herself that whatever it was, is over. The rain reminds her that she never truly stopped caring about Andy. The sexual tension between them she knew would never die. But the emotions, those she thought would go away; disappear. The storms are when the truth comes up. Not only in the flashbacks. If it was just the flashbacks, she's sure she would find a way to fall asleep.

Sharon reaches for her phone and slides to unlock it, quickly putting in her passcode. The real reason she can't sleep pops up on her screen. '_It's raining,_' the text message he had sent her earlier reads. She closes her eyes and clings to the pillow beside her.

"It's raining," she whispers to the dark room, sadness in her voice that she only allows to come out in these moments when she's alone.

Whatever it is that they once had, all those years ago, will always be a part of her. She knows that she can't escape it. Her past is something that will always be there. And, as she lies there in the bed, the memories continue to flash like the lightning in the sky. Whether it's because of the rain or his text message, she's not sure. As much as she thinks it should bother her, she can't deny she enjoys knowing that he still thinks of her - even if it's only when it's raining.

The End.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
